


预谋邂逅/硕宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: You had me at hello.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	预谋邂逅/硕宽

预谋邂逅 - 硕宽 

一个星期内在同一班公交车上遇到同一个陌生人五次的概率是多少。

>>>

夫胜宽一上车就看到坐在最后一排座位正中间的那个男生。 

刷卡的时候心不在焉，公交卡也没拿稳，刷卡成功的提示音刚响，卡也跟着啪叽一声摔在地上。赶紧弯腰捡了起来，一抬头又和男生的视线正好撞上。男生弯了弯嘴角，夫胜宽却迅速低头起身，脸蓦地一下红了大半。 

后面的人陆陆续续地上车，推攘着他一直朝里面走。不过几秒，他就拉着吊环站在了男生的面前。 男生正低头认真摆弄着手机，夫胜宽只能看到他头顶漩涡般的发旋，和屏幕上不断移动的修长手指。指甲圆润而规整，指节很分明，静止的时候像一截白生生的甜山药。 

意识到男生手指停止敲打的时候，夫胜宽立刻把头转向窗外，堪堪避过那人抬头的瞬间。不过幅度之大，没被发现的可能性却是小之又小。 

好在男生似乎只是为了确认有没有坐过站而抬头，不过几秒，又继续专注于手机那一方扁平窄小的显示屏了。 

夫胜宽松了一口气，是连他自己都莫名其妙的程度。 

摸出手机给好友去了一条信息。

b- 波农尼~ 

一个小小的波浪号把他激动开心到忍不住想要嘚瑟的心情表现得淋漓尽致。 

v- Wow man~  
v- 又碰上了？！   
v- 这都第几次了？！   
v- 啧啧啧看看你的脚底 

夫胜宽疑惑地抬起右脚。什么也没有啊。 

v- 一定都被狗屎糊满了！！！ 

嘴巴一撅，夫胜宽咬牙切齿地单手用力戳着手机屏幕。 

b- 你这是红果果地嫉妒吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸 

明明一个标点符号都没有，崔韩率却平白读出点儿自己钱包即将遭到洗劫的味道来。 

v- 那您的葡萄   
v- 甜吗？ 

夫胜宽悄悄回头看了他的葡萄一眼。 

嗯，看起来很甜。 

他默默咽下一口口水，又偷偷瞄了一眼他的葡萄。 

白白净净又甜美多汁，散发着享受过充足明媚阳光才有的香气，是颗名品葡萄。 

葡萄先生不着痕迹地把视线抬高，停顿了三秒又默默地收回目光。被注视了三秒钟的少年红着脸蛋继续戳着手机屏幕，并没有发现自己也被葡萄先生偷偷观察着。 

那葡萄先生嘴角难掩的笑意，自然也是没有被夫胜宽发现的。 

<<<

李硕珉手指上下划动，反复确认课程安排。距离第一堂早课上课虽然还有五分钟，但是老师不爱点名的日常让他有了可乘之机。 

那个男生就站在前面，距离不到二十厘米。 还有三站他才会下车，然后到达终点站。从终点站返回，离自己学校最近的站牌是第六站。如果到达每站的时间平均五分钟，折返回学校需要花费大概五十分钟。拼尽全力从学校门口冲进教室的纪录是九到十一分钟，运气好的话还有五分钟的时间留给自己找个座位坐着调整呼吸，而不至于错过第二堂课。 

李硕珉的计划堪称完美。 所以他抬起头，面带微笑，却发现脸蛋红扑扑的男生正专心致志地对付手机，没有一丁点儿余光是分给他的。 

嘴角僵住。 

李硕珉低下头来，迅速打开搜索引擎，噼里啪啦敲了一堆字。 

公交车上屡次遇见喜欢的男孩子该怎么办！！！急！！！在线等！！！ 

看好戏的热心网友不在少数，很快提供了不同的解决方案。 

迅速在脑袋里沙盘模拟过一遍后，李硕珉淘汰了所有可实施性不高的方案。 

时间总是在不经意间跑得飞快，李硕珉再次抬头的时候，并不陌生的街景让他意识到，夫胜宽还有一站就要下了。 

而解决方案们在最后也只剩下了一个，谓之天意。 

>>>

快到站了。 

夫胜宽调整了一下背包，换了个姿势，转过身子准备下车。 

当然，在转身之前，夫胜宽还是不由自主地瞄了一眼葡萄先生。算是隐秘的告别仪式。 

男生好像在烦恼着什么，眉头紧紧地皱着，拢成一座小小的山丘。 

想伸手……给他按平。 

夫胜宽被自己的想法吓了一跳，着急忙慌地错开视线，背过身去。动作太过唐突，直接撞到了坐在旁边的那个人的肩膀。 

忙不迭声地道歉，夫胜宽的脸也不好意思地泛了红。 

就在此刻，意外突生。 

伴着一句粗话，司机一脚踩下急刹。夫胜宽向前倾斜，又在一股神秘力量的牵引下向后仰倒。 夫胜宽下意识抱住脑袋想把伤害降到最小，却出乎意料地没有撞上冰冷坚硬的地板。 

“唔。”隐忍的轻呼来自他的身后。 

后背的触感有着人体的温度。腰上搭着的那双手，熟悉到让少年不敢回头。 

药丸药丸药丸！ 

一级警报在夫胜宽的脑袋瓜里无限回响，他脸上的酡红还没散尽，又以燎原之势迅速地侵占了更为宽广的地界。 

<<<

天意难违。 

在夫胜宽往前倾倒的时候，李硕珉就赶紧从自己位子上站了起来抓住了少年的背包。一使力，少年便落入自己的怀里。 

可惜的是，李硕珉忘记去考虑两个人的重力远在自己能掌控的范围之外。所以啪叽落地的时候，屁股很痛。 

可是，怀里少年的手感比想象中还要更软一点，身上有淡淡的很好闻的气味。头发也是软软的，蹭过他下巴颏时，有一种酥麻的痒。 

耳朵红到滴血，小巧可爱，旁边还缀了三颗精致的巧克力色的痣，让他有些饿。是那种想要把他吃掉，放在肚子里才能安心的……饿法。 

呼吸在突然间有些失控，心脏也剧烈地跳动撞击着胸腔。 

心都跑路了想安在别人的身上，屁股痛又算什么。 

即使隔了个背包，也怕被少年发现的李硕珉，只能强行转移自己的注意力，计算起天上掉馅饼的概率是多少来。 还没算出个所以然来，怀里的馅饼就挣扎着要起来了。 

明后两天可是周末，会有整整两天见不到他。以后能不能见面还是未知，更别说抱一抱了。 

李硕珉下意识收紧了手臂，不愿放开。 

却听得馅饼少年声音小小的，带着不好意思却不容拒绝地说：“我要迟到了……” 

李硕珉这才意识到自己的失态，依依不舍地松了手。 

少年有些狼狈却依然迅速地起身，头也不敢回地说了声“谢谢”就往前挤。 

目送着夫胜宽下了车，李硕珉才后知后觉看了眼表，发现他也快迟到了。 

反正馅饼也不在，李硕珉也不是很介意陌生人的眼光，一边大吼着“师傅开下门我要迟到了”，一边从最后一排瞬(狂)移(挤)到了车门前。

>>>

夫胜宽正在纠结是过街等车再坐回去，还是靠着自己不知为何异常酸软的双腿走去学校，却发现没有驶出几米远的公车又停住了。 

然后踢踢踏踏跑下来了一个男生。

<<<

李硕珉刚下车就对上一双眼。 

他有些庆幸。 

他向他走去。

“嗨。”李硕珉的声音有些涩，仿佛很久没有说话突然开口的时候有些破音。 

脸不自觉地就红了起来。 

他脸一红，夫胜宽的脸也跟着红了起来。就好像脸红也会传染一样。

“嗨。”

**Author's Note:**

> You had me at hello.


End file.
